


Let's misbehave

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e10 The Heroes' Journey, Free Will, Gen, Inspired by..., Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: My dreams are black and whiteFilled with dance and song---Two short poems inspired by episode 10 of season 15
Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522343
Kudos: 2





	Let's misbehave

Monochrome  
  


My dreams are black and white  
Filled with dance and song

As the world demands my fight  
I can only dream so long

This room of war and fight  
Is filled with laughter and delight

I take shelter in the monochrome  
Though I know it's never home

* * *

Pilgrimage

  
We have been looking for luck in all the wrong places

Our bones may ache  
Our teeth may hurt

No matter how often the car breaks down  
We get back up and fight

We are heroes in our own right

* * *


End file.
